nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Uzumaki Kagato
Background Information: The Younger Years: Kagato had begun his life in not in the best conditions; his family wasn’t that well off in life. His family consisted of His Mother Kokoro his father Oagato and his sister Hanako. They were pretty much dirt poor and tossed aside treated like trash and left to fend for their selves. Each day was a fight for survival, never knowing if they would have anything to eat or drink that day. He grew up in a time of constant war and unrest. At the age of 8 seeing his baby sister get attacked by rouge ninja as an attempt to get to his mother and father he awakened his sharigan((being both Uzumaki And Uchiha)) and took out the would be attackers ever since then he vowed to get stronger to protect his sister and family, He would later be trained in the Amegakure Quickly learning technique, skills in fighting. Kagato passed his genin exams with easy for this is what he lived for; He had wanted to become stronger to protect the ones he held dear another few years of training would pass as the chuunin exams came around and through that all the hard and traumatic fights cause him to awaken three of his tomoe in each eye. Kagato’s team surpassed any and all challenges laid out in front of them passing with ease. Which created jealous among so many other shinobi in the hidden rain, Kagato and his team he was sent out on mini missions to master his skills, where he would come across a starving Kitten, he named the Kitten Yang which has never left his side or rather head since, as he progressed the missions got longer, and more difficult. He was paired up with his sister Hanako for the most part. Kagato's parents had left for a long extended mission, in which they had met a mysterious man through events on many different battle fields, after all this was an age of war and conflicted. In doing so The man explained how he was experimented on and did a little of his own. He talked about how he knew of a way to make anyone of the uchiha blood line stronger. He presented Kagato’s Parents with two syringes filled with none other than senju dna. The man was a collector it seemed of sorts and knew a lot about blood. Kagato’s parents thought about it for some time, keeping the injections hidden, not sure whether or not to use them on their selves or never knowing what affects it could have on them. It wasn't long there after Kagato's parents returned to their home in Amegakure, their children progressing quiet well with each having three tomoe at this point. They began to ponder to their selves if they should test what they had on them before trying anything funny with their selves. While the two were a sleep in their beds they injected each child with the Senju dna. After Kagato and Hanako woke up showing no signs of anything happening to them they shrugged it off as nothing. During the next day: Chance Meeting: Future God and the Runaway. ( Kagato And Athena meet for the first time) The next night Kagato and Hanako where coming home form a mission, noticing something was amiss, the door was open and seemed to be off its hinges. The notice as their parents were caught off guard and slaughtered right in front of their eyes. His eyes and that of his sisters begin to change, not the same shape as before with the three tomoe but a new pattern that of the Mangekyo Sharingan. The pair was in a too much of a traumatized state to do anything about it really and the attackers quickly left not noticing the two peering in on them. Kagato took his sister's hand and went straight up to their now dead parents. He cradled his moth in his arms like a new born crying the whole time. This would Mark the first great pain in Kagato's life. After the these events, and pretty much the next day Kagato had his mothers and fathers eyes which were both Mangekyo Sharingan in nature transplanted into His sister and his self-causing forth yet another change into Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, but alas this was not the final change their eyes changed one more time into a ringed shaped, Kagato turning purple and covering his whole eye while his sisters turned red but with the same ringed pattern covering her whole eye. The senju dna that laid dormant for a short while had taken effect. The tragic events didn't stop there about a week passed, His sister Hanako would be sent out on a mission of surveillance alone over to the land of fire, no word of her progress would be heard for over a week so Kagato sets out to track her down. Kagato would find her dead; he was too late to help her. Kagato scoops his sister’s lifeless body up off the ground and proceeds to carry her back home. The very next day then proceeds to have his sister’s right eye removed and transplanted into his own. After having the eye transplanted in his right his Rinnegan in that eye would turned blood red, he would then stat turn over to his side and peered at his sister’s corps and stated the following “with your right eye you will see the future with me” this being his 2nd great pain in his life. After his sister’s passing he was never the same, he became even more dedicated to becoming stronger all the while He would search for his sister’s killer or killers wanting nothing more to pass judgment on them. Kagato ventures out into the city of Amegakure still fresh from the transplant; at this point in his life he was unsure of many things. He had just lost his sister, a family member he cared for very deeply, which as kids they were never a part. Kagato just kept walking down the streets of Amegakure going down each; He reached the end of the street he had been currently on like five blocks away from his parent's house, and ducted down one of the more darkened alleyways. Kagato was looking down at the ground at this point just moping along not paying any attention to the world around him, when all of a sudden he bumped into someone. In his not paying attention he ended up knocking both of them down to the ground. His eyes peer up, and look directly into the girl’s eyes. Kagato was drawn into her eyes captivated by them although his own had a look of despair to them hers seemed to be full of life. Kagato shakes his head from left to right, and then stands up quick. Kagato nods to the young girl who she looked to be about two years younger than him and offer’s her hand. Kagato tells the girl in a soft tone “I’m sorry” taking her hand in his, he carefully helps her up off the ground. He explains how he was lost in thought about how he had just lost his sister. It seemed she hadn’t been paying attention to where she was going either she had been walking and reading a book. Kagato ends up telling her his name, and she offered hers in return. She told him her name was Kiyomi Uchiha. Kagato ends up spending hours talking to Kiyomi, in which he had this feeling he had known her forever. Kagato ends up walking her home that night, than makes his own way home. Kagato giving his self about a month to heal from his sister’s eye being transplanted, He set out and dedicated his time to finding his sister’s killers. Which turns out he finds out that. Kagato knew he couldn’t do this on his own; he set out to the girl Kiyomi’s house and asked her for her help tracking down his sister’s killers. He had come to find out that she was an excellent ninja much like his self. After searching high and low for months on end they get a bit of information about how it was none other than those of Hanzo’s descendants that where hired to take out his sister. Kagato’s family had a long history with the likes of this blood line, dating as far back as Kagato’s descendant Nagato Uzumaki. Kagato and kiyomi tracked these Hanzo relatives down, to a rundown hide out about a two months traveling distance by foot from the Amegakure border. Where they infiltrated their hide out and made quick work of all those inside. Kagato and Kiyomi after accomplishing what they set out to do set back out on their journey home taking about two months to get back to the border of Amegakure. The very next day Kagato went and seen Kiyomi, and told her of his plans on leaving the village, there wasn’t much left for him here anymore, his whole family was gone. Kiyomi agreed to go along with Kagato on his journey. Their journey would be a long tough road they would have to take shelter where they could in caves under trees, having to defend against rouge ninja and even animals. Most of their journey was spent in the country of fire. Close to almost two years pass, Kagato and Kiyomi had started to head back towards the Amegakure, in these two years they had become very close to one another. Their love grew for each other and Kiyomi was with child, thus they decided it best to head back towards their home land. As they almost reached the border between the Country of Fire and the Rain it started to become night. Kagato would come upon A seemingly a banded structure that seemed to lead underground. The door had been all weathered and seemed to be untouched for years. He pulled back the doors and followed the stair case down he walked quickly down but being careful not to make any sounds. Kagato was checking out the structure making sure it was safe before he had Kiyomi come down. Kagato made his way to the main room; the room was dark only faint light showing bits and pieces of the room. The room seemed to be an old war shelter long forgotten, Kagato didn’t really know from which war it was from but as he further explored the place he found it to be rather safe, there were even some old beds along the side, of the furthest wall, It was the perfect place to bed down for the night. Kagato called Kiyomi down seeing as it was safe and sealed the door behind them. Kagato made up one of the beds a prepared a sleeping area for His self and Kiyomi, That night in a dream Kagato seen his ancestor Nagato. He spoke to Kagato telling him he was the one destined to continue on the path of peace and the one that needed to restore the Organization His self Konan and Yahiko started some many decades ago. Kagato had awakened from the dream feeling a great urgency to make it back to the Amegakure. His Awoken Kiyomi from her sleep, telling her of the dream and how it was so vivid and life like to him that he couldn’t shake this feeling and urged the two to set out immediately. The Amegakure wasn’t that far off maybe a 3 hour trip. When they finally reach their destination just before the gates of Amegakure at the border, Kagato would drop to his knees in disbelief. The once rain filled land was set ablaze, Kagato would then snap out of it and start to get up, He found some inner dormant strength. He made a few hand signs rather quickly then reached his hands up over his head and towards the sky a few a few words would escape his “lips rain tiger at will” clouds would start too formed swirled overhead. The heavens opened up rain would pour down like it the Amegakure seen during the time Pein otherwise known as Nagato had used the same technique. On that day Kagato vowed to restore the village back to its former glory taking up the lead of the village becoming the Amekage. Even amongst the fire and destruction of the village Kagato was lead to the tower his great grandfather that still stood there. The Tower had been a banded for many decades and was in need of repair. Kagato would come across documentation of an organization Nagato himself helped form and why they had formed The Akatsuki in the first place. Kagato taking his dream in to consideration began reforming this Organization in secret. The goal of this was to bring the true peace his whole family yearned for by any means necessary. The restoration of the village will years to accomplish, where in that Time Kagato in Kiyomi ended and having, a son Hayate and a daughter named Akemi. Soon after this Kiyomi began to act strangely in the next few years that followed. The one night that will go down and in that one faithful night. At the age of 18 she injected Kagato with a deadly poison leaving him to die there at his desk, only to have Athena find him in this state. Poison Filled Dreams The Demi God Emerges: Kagato Now age twenty in the year 188 A.N, enters the War, The Gagakure purge was in full swing at this time with many battle erupting in every hidden village a crossed the lands. Kagato seeking vengeance for his village showed no mercy towards any of those who stood in his way leaving only piles of bodies and ruble where ever his path led him. The most remembered attack happened in the border lands of fire and the lands of sound known as the valley of the end. This was the battle which ended in Konohagakure’s complete destruction. The last remaining forces of the Hidden leaf where gathered; Kagato’s group had forced them deep within the valley as Kagato laid in wait, Just as Kagato used the Rain Tiger at will technique to put out the flames in Amegakure, he made it rain heavily in the valley. Kagato used this in combination with the Hiding In rain Technique to go unnoticed and move about the hidden leaf’s ranks. One by one Kagato stealthy slaughtered each leaf shinobi with ease; the ground was now covered in pools of blood and rain. The final hour was near however Kagato’s final opposition was in site, The Hokage. With the Hokage in his sights Kagato cold bloodily and very calculated made his way behind where the Hokage stood. He slowly extends one of his chakra rods from his arm with one quick thrust of the Chakra rod through the Hokage’s neck it was all over for the hidden leaf. The Hokage had been slaughtered without even knowing what hit him. This battle earned Kagato the nickname Demi God of the Rain, for each day after all the shinobi feared when it began to rain on the battle field remembering the slaughter that took place at the valley of the end marking the end of the Gagakure purge. The next step was to take down the village itself, Kagato knew he couldn’t leave the village, its buildings and homes standing. He made his way to the hidden leaf village and in the very center of it he let loose a massive Shinra Tensei leveling and reducing the entire village into rubble, as well as leaving a village sized crater in the earth where the leaf village once stood. Even though the War was over there were still tensions in the air with the remaining shinobi now not having homes to go back to or families for that matter, still made the world in which Kagato lived a very dangerous and peaceful place. After The Battle at the Valley of the end Kagato made his way home to Amegakure where he focused his efforts in the final restoration of the village. The village at this time was fully functioning once more. Kagato took the role as Amekage and became the hidden rain’s leader. Kagato made it is life goal to protect his village and its people from any and all who dared to try to mess with them. The land in which he called home was one of a war torn nation yet it was still home to many. Kagato Had expanded the territory of the Land of rain a great deal, extending it the whole way to the coast line granting them more land, trading posts and even ship ports. The Years that Fallow: The years pass Kagato now age 32, the village was prospering under the watchful eye of Kagato, but one thing that he never expected happened. His wife at the time Kiyomi ended up taking off in the middle of the night. This was no small feat mind you seeing as how the rain that always fell like constant tears falling from the heavens above were tied directly into his senses, yet she somehow managed to elude detection. There was a small envelope placed next to him on the pillow next to him where she had nestled her head in almost every night. Kagato fumbled with the envelope pulling it open and with great care pulls a two letters out. One was a decree of divorce the other an explanation. It had seemed Kiyomi had enough of the life she Kagato and ended it that very night. This threw Kagato into a depression for the next few months staying locked up in his tower. He often wondered to his self what did he do wrong, where did things go wrong? She had left him without even a real reason. They had been through so much together yet it was all over. Unfortunately after months of depression Kagato had to enforce the laws of the village, well any hidden village. Kiyomi from this day forward was marked as a traitor to Amegakure and was a kill on sight. There was no telling if she would tell the secrets to their enemies and it couldn’t be left up to chance. Kagato dispatched a team of Anbu to take of this loose end. Since this day Kagato guarded his heart, and became colder to others hardly letting anyone new get close to him, yet his life continued and went on a lonely one for the most part but went on none the less. Soon after this Kagato’s own son would turn against him and his home land, many attempts to reach his son failed repeatedly. His son’s mind ended up broken with no hopes of repair causing him to lash out, and in the end Kagato had no other choice but to have the life of his own son snuffed out and his body collected for other purposes. His eyes were harvested and implanted into his daughter Akemi’s eyes giving her the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and his body stored away for later use. This in turn made Kagato grow more cold and detached from most others, even with his own village, except for a close few which he confided in. Athena Uzumaki was one of those whom was very close to him, although at first glance it would seem that the two were ore out to stir each other up, but taking a better look back at it they deep down they had a deeper connection which Kagato felt clear as day. He had known her since his youth but had lost contact with her around the time he entered the war and reestablished their connection after her returning to the village. It was true Kagato was related to Nagato as was Athena but were not technically closely related in that sense. They had a bit of a rivalry going on and even their teams they led reflected as such. (( still working on it)) Personality: He is very protective of his family, Daughter Akemi His Son Ritsuka and His other half Athena, he can sometimes come across as cold and Heartless, but he is very caring, loving and dedicated to those closest to him. He is very energetic but has calmed down a bit as he travelled the lands and became older and fell in love. He can be ruthless at time even blood thirsty yet kind and caring as well. He always stays true to his beliefs, even if it makes him out to be hard headed at times. Knowing full well how cold this world can be he walks the greyish area not on either side. He changed dramatically when his little sister was killed then his parents after those two life altering events he was never the same as he was in his younger years more care free and kind now more harden. Behaviour: Kagato doesn’t let many people get close to him, He has a hard time trusting new people, and some would consider him a loner type. Kagato trusts his inner circle completely and is always loyal to his close friends and family those who which know his other side the caring and kind side. He always makes time for his family, He trains hard, and fights even harder to protect his friends, family and the population of Amegakure. Nindo: (optional) "I came to party!" "It's better to be hated for who you are then to be loved for something you're not." " You can see God When I take my mask off." "In every life a little rain must fall" Scars/Tattoos: Chakra Rods in Nose. Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path King of Hell Yang - Small kitten -Posses the same Rinnegan as Kagato, Can share a feild of vison with him. Inugami - Giant Multi Headed Dog '' ''Angetsu - Giant Scorpion '' ''Basan - Giant Bird '' Bosatsu - Giant Mammoth Weapon of choice: Gunbai ( War Fan ) Strengths: *Exceptional Stamina *Exceptional Fuinjutsu *Exceptional Ninjutsu *Exceptional Speed Weaknesses: * Below Average Medical Jutsu * Below Average Kenjutsu *Terrible Kyujutsu *Terrible Juinjutsu Weapon Inventory: '''Maximum capacity at:' Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Kunai (cost 2 pieces): ''5 (10) ''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''5 (7.5) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): ''Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''12 (48) Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): ''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): ''2 (6) ''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''2 (8) Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): ''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): List the other weapons here: '' '''Total: 84.5' Legendary Fuinjutsu - Access to 75 pieces of summonable Inventory Gunbai ( War Fan ) - Sealed in armored gloves.1 (5) Explosive Tags ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 20 (40) Total: 45 ''' Armor: Speed: Strength: Jutsu List: '''Basic: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Cloak of Invisibility Technique - E Rank Sexy Technique - E Rank Chakra: Chakra Manipulation/Flow * Tier I - able to controll the flow of chakra through the Body and spesific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part. - D rank * Tier II - Able to send Chakra outwards into objects giving the user simple controll over them but not giving them extra strength. Excpet Spesific Tecnique where its stated in the Jutsu. - C rank *Legendary - The ability to use Chakra Element Flow to enhance weapons / S-rank Jutsu - S-rank General Skills: * Body flicker - Rank D * Killing Intent - Rank D * Silent Killing - Rank D * General Skill: First Aid - Rank E Jutsu: Creation of All Things Technique - Rank S Amenotejikara - Rank S Sage Mode - Rank S Limbo: Border Jail - Rank S Flying Thunder God Technique - Rank S Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder - Rank S Chakra Absorption Techniques - Rank S Bansho Ten'in - Rank S Shinra Tensei - Rank S Chibaku Tensei - Rank S Black Receiver- Rank S Demonic Statue Chains - Rank S Absorption Soul Technique - Rank S Six Paths Technique - Rank S Outer Path - S Rank Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique - Rank S Summoning Rinnegan - Rank S Rain Tiger at Will Technique - Rank S Magic Lantern Body Technique - Rank S Flying Thunder God-Second Step - Rank A Asura Attack - Rank A Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability - Rank B Shadow Clone Technique - Rank B Amplification Summoning Technique - Rank B Chakra Levitation Technique - Rank C Summoning Technique - Rank C Chakra Sensing Technique - Rank C Chakra Propulsion - Rank C Chakra Transfer Technique - Rank C Cooperation Ninjutsu: Lightning Water Dragon Bullet - Rank A Flying Thunder God Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique - Rank A Paths: Deva Path - Rank S Animal Path - Rank S Human Path - Rank S Preta Path - Rank S Naraka Path - Rank S Asura Path - Rank S Fuinjutsu: Fuinjutsu Tier: *Fuinjutsu Tier I - Access to 15 pieces of summonable Inventory *Fuinjutsu Tier II - Access to 30 pieces of summonable Inventory *Advanced Fuinjutsu - Access to 45 pieces of summonable Inventory *Superior Fuinjutsu - Access to 60 pieces of summonable Inventory *Legendary Fuinjutsu - Access to 75 pieces of summonable Inventory Dead Demon Consuming Seal - Rank S Blocking Technique Absorption Seal - Rank S Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals - Rank S Adamantine Sealing Chains - Rank A Mirrored sudden attacker Technique - Rank A Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation - Rank B Five-Seal barrier - Rank C Five-Seal Barrier Pass Technique - Rank C Finger Carving Seal - Rank C Uzumaki Sealing Technique - Rank C Water Release: Water Release: Heavens Convergence - Rank A Water Release: Water Severing Wave - Rank A Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave - Rank A Water Release: Water Formation Pillar - Rank A Water Release: Water Dragon Whip - Rank A Water Release: Water Shuriken - Rank B Dustless Bewildering Cover - Rank B Water Release: Azura Dragon Palm - Rank B Secret Technique: Mist Rain - Rank B Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique - Rank B Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave - Rank B Water Release: Water Shield - Rank B Water Release: Running Water Whip - Rank B Water Release: Water Bullet Technique - Rank C Water Release:Wild Water Wave - Rank C Water Release:Hiding in Rain Technique - Rank C Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique - Rank C Water Release: Hiding in Drizzle Technique - Rank C Water Release: Water Prison Technique - Rank C Water Release: Rising Water Slicer - Rank C Water Release: Black Rain Jutsu - Rank C Water clone - Rank C Water Release: Wild bubble Wave - Rank C Tornado of Water - Rank C Water Release: Gun Shot - Rank C Water Release Water Whip - Rank C Grudge Rain - Rank D Water Replacement - Rank D Hiding in Mist Technique - Rank D Hiding in Frost Technique - Rank D Wind Release: Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique - Rank S Wind Release: Slash - Rank S Gunbai Fanned Wind - Rank A Blade of Wind - Rank A Wind Release: Beast Wave Palm - Rank A Wind Release: Air Bullets - Rank A Uchiha Return - Rank B Wind Release: Vacuum Wave - Rank B Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves - Rank B Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains - Rank B Wind Release: Great Sickle Weasel Technique - Rank B Wind Release: Spiraling Wind Ball - Rank B Wind Release: Gale Palm - Rank C Wind Release: Sickle Weasel Technique - Rank C Violent Whirlwind - Rank C Fire Release: Fire Release: Great Flame Flower - Rank S Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction - Rank A Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation - Rank B Uchiha Flame Formation - Rank B Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet - Rank B Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance - Ramk B Fire Release: Flaming Bullet - Rank C Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique - Rank C Fire Release: Running Fire - Rank C Earth Release: Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon - Rank A Earth Release: Earth Style Wall - Rank B Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness - Rank B Lightning Release: Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar - Rank A Lightning Rat Violent Quake - Rank A Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder - Rank C Lightning Release Stream - Rank C Swift Release: Swift Release: Shadowless Flight - Rank S Bukijutsu: Bukijutsu Teir *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank *Superior - Allows use of A rank *Legendary - Allows use of S Rank Taijutsu: Taijutsu Tier: *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank *Superior - Allows use of A rank *Legendary - Allows use of S Rank Strong Fist - Rank B Raining Punt Kick - Rank D Dynamic Action - Rank D One Thousand Years of Death - Rank E Shurikenjutsu: * Shurikenjutsu Tier I - Able to throw 5 projectiles with accuracy - Rank D * Shurikenjutsu Tier II - Able to throw 10 projectiles with accuracy - Rank C * Advanced Shurikenjutsu '' - Able to throw 15 projectiles with accuracy - Rank B * Superior ''Shurikenjutsu - Able to throw 20 projectiles with accuracy - Rank A * Legendary Shurikenjutsu - Able to throw 25 projectiles with accuracy - Rank S Manipulating Attack Blades - Rank C Genjutsu: Kotoamatsukami - Rank - S Izanagi - Rank S Coercion Sharingan Rank - S Bringer-of-Darkness Technique - Rank A Soulbane - Rank S Tsukuyomi - Rank A Genjutsu Protect - Rank A Ephemeral - Rank A Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique - Rank B Genjutsu: Unknown Fire - Rank B Demonic Illusion: Mirage Crow - Rank B Interrogation Genjutsu - Rank - B Spoken Word Genjutsu- Rank C Hazy Genjutsu - Rank C Genjutsu: Sharingan - Rank D Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique - Rank D Genjutsu Binding - Rank D Role Play Library: Judgement Day: A Reaping And A Loss -12/14/15 - Rank S Bad News Good News: Three Paths on the Rise - 10/11/15 - Casual Discussion: The ANBU and the Potential Team- 6/10/15 - Casual Special Taijutsu: Akatori Trains For RPK - 10/6/14 - Training Down Time At The Lounge: Amekage and The Anbu 9/22/14 - Casual A brothers New Sight: Leading to a New Path - 9/20/14 - Rank S Ritsuka: The Forced Eye - 9/15/14 - Training Kagato: Bandit Trouble - 7/14/14 - Rank C Talk of Trade: An Alliance Forms - 6/10/14 - Casual Kurochi Visits Amegakure 4/23/14 Casual Kagato: Showing a visitor around the village 4/19/14 - Rank C Waking up Su-Kage 4/11/14 - Casual The eyes of a traitor: Akemi New eyes - Caual Akatori's chakra sensing training 4/7/14 - Training Yuzuka Special training day 3/24/14 - Training Taking over team one 3/14/14 - Training Clone and paper square off 2/15/14 - Training Chase The Mind Training 1-13-14 - Training Contract with Yonshigakure 6/25/13 - Casual Attack On the Amekage 6/22/13 - Rank S Spars: Testing The New Team leader: Kagato Vs Fumiko - 9/2914' - Spar' Spar: A Rumble in the Dojo - 9/12/14 - Spar An Interrupted Spar: A Path shows himself - 8/20/14 - Spar Testing the future of Ame - 5/26/14 - Spar A lesson in control: Nakara Vs. Kagato 5/1/14 - Spar Amekage Vs Anbu 4/27/14 - Spar God VS Puppet 4/10/14 - Spar A lesson in respect - Spar Kagato vs. Haven - A Duel at Amegakure Falls - Spar Mass/Arc Events: Summon Arc - 201 AN - Event - Rank S Chunin Exams - 200 AN - Event - Rank B Handed out Missions: Trouble Hidden in The Bamboo: Rise of The Yumei Legion 7/8/14 - Rank B Omoidegakure Tombs Exploration 2/13/14 - Rank S Background Events/ Past Missions: The Unexpected Visitor: Poison Dreams Dispersed - Casual Poison Filled Dreams - Casual The Retrun - Casual Chance Meeting: Future God and the Runaway - Casual Kagato: Collect Ingredients - Rank C Kagato: Fix A Block In The Sewers - Rank C Category:Uzumaki Category:Amegakure Category:Deva Path Category:Animal Path